pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сент-Винсент и Гренадины
Сент-Ви́нсент и Гренади́ны — независимое государство в Карибском море, входит в Содружество наций. Территория состоит из острова Сент-Винсент и 32 мелких островков группы Гренадины (в архипелаге Малых Антильских островов). Площадь — 389 км². Население — 118 тыс. человек (в 2008). Столица — Кингстаун. История Остров Сент-Винсент открыт Христофором Колумбом 22 января 1498 года, в День св. Винсента. К моменту открытия остров был обитаем: сначала его заселили индейцы араваки, перебравшиеся с территории южноамериканского континента примерно в III веке, затем они были покорены воинственными индейцами карибами. После начала колонизации острова карибы оказали ожесточённое сопротивление испанцам, владевшим островом до 1627. Сопротивление индейцев с большим трудом было подавлено гораздо позже, чем на других территориях региона — только в середине XVIII века. В XVII—XVIII веках Сент-Винсент попеременно переходил под контроль Великобритании и Франции. С 1719 французы начали выращивать там кофейное дерево, табак, индиго и хлопчатник. С этой целью в массовом порядке завозились рабы из Африки, смешанные браки которых с индейцами образовали прослойку «чёрных карибов» (гарифов). Позже, после отмены англичанами рабства в 1834 году, для работы на плантации привлекалась наёмная рабочая сила из Индии и Португалии. Всё это обусловило весьма пёстрый этно-расовый состав населения островов. Англичане захватили острова в 1763 году, а с 1783 года острова по Версальскому мирному договору стали британской колонией. Англичане продолжали интенсивно создавать плантации и завозить рабов. В 1795 французы инспирировали восстание «чёрных» и «жёлтых» карибов, сопровождавшееся убийствами многих английских поселенцев и уничтожением плантаций. Франция вновь захватила Сент-Винсент, но не надолго: в 1796 на острове высадился британский десант, и французы были разбиты. Свыше 5 тысяч черных карибов были высланы в Гондурас. Оставшиеся карибы уже не представляли опасности для англичан. С 1838 острова входили в состав британской колонии Наветренные Острова. В это время экономика островов пришла в упадок, из-за отмены рабства в 1834 и ухода после этого негров с плантаций (вместо них и стали завозить рабочих индийцев и португальцев), а также из-за ряда мощных ураганов и извержений вулкана Суфриер. В 1951 введено всеобщее избирательное право, с 1958 по 1962 Сент-Винсент и Гренадины входили в Вест-Индскую федерацию. В 1969 Сент-Винсент и Гренадины получили статус «ассоциированного государства» с правом полного внутреннего самоуправления. Полностью независимым государством в составе Британского Содружества стали 27 октября 1979 года. К этому времени сельскохозяйственное производство полностью оправилось от кризиса начала века и вновь выходило на ведущие позиции в регионе. Однако ряд стихийных бедствий в конце 1970-х—1980-х годах вновь сильно подорвал его позиции. В 1990-х годах из-за частых неурядиц в сельском хозяйстве было принято решение в качестве основной отрасли хозяйства развивать туризм. Политическая структура Сент-Винсент и Гренадины являются конституционной монархией в рамках Содружества, возглавляемого королевой Великобритании. Действует конституция, вступившая в силу в 1979, с момента обретения страной независимости. Главой государства является королева Великобритании, представленная генерал-губернатором. Исполнительную власть осуществляет правительство во главе с премьер-министром, лидером победившей на выборах политической партии, которого утверждает генерал-губернатор. Законодательная власть принадлежит парламенту — Палате собрания (состоит из 6 сенаторов, назначаемых губернатором — 4 от правящей партии и 2 от оппозиции, и 15 депутатов, избираемых населением на 5-летний срок). Основные партии (по результатам выборов в декабре 2005): * Объединённая лейбористская партия (левая, 4 сенатора и 12 депутатов в парламенте); * Новая демократическая партия (центристская, 2 сенатора и 3 места в парламенте). Референдум 2009 года 25 ноября граждане Сент-Винсента и Гренадин приняли участие в референдуме по изменению Конституции страны, в частности, предлагалось упразднить монархию и ввести пост президента. Для внесения поправок в Конституцию требовалась поддержка 67 % населения, однако против изменений высказалось 56 % проголосовавших и монархия Сент-Винсент и Гренадин сохранилась. Административное деление 250px|right|thumb Основная статья Административное деление Сент-Винсента и Гренадин В административном отношении территория государства делится на шесть округов, из которых пять расположены на острове Сент-Винсент, а шестая объединяет острова Гренадины: * Сент-Дэвид * Сент-Патрик * Шарлотта * Сент-Эндрю * Сент-Джордж * Гренадины Географические данные Государство Сент-Винсент и Гренадины расположено в группе Наветренных островов, к югу от Сент-Люсии и к северу от Гренады. С запада омывается водами Карибского моря, с востока — Атлантического океана (общая протяженность береговой линии острова Сент-Винсент — 84 км). В состав территории входят относительно крупный остров Сент-Винсент и около 30 мелких островов, входящих в группу Северные Гренадины (Бекия, Мюстик, Пти-Мюстик, Кануан, Пти-Кануан, Балисо, Саван, Юнион, Меро, Палм-Айленд, Пти-Невис, Иль-ля-Кватре, Пиджен-Айленд и др.), а также рифы Тобаго. Общая площадь островов — 389,3 км², из них Сент-Винсент — 344 км², Гренадины — 45,3 км². Остров Сент-Винсент имеет вулканическое происхождение. Побережье Сент-Винсента образовано неширокой низменностью, причём с наветренной стороны оно очень скалисто, в то время как подветренная сторона образована множеством почти плоских песчаных берегов и заливов. Северная треть острова занята обширным горным массивом, образованным склонами активного вулкана Суфриер (1234 м). Это один из самых древних вулканов региона — его возраст оценивается ориентировочно в 60 млн лет, только за нашу эру он извергался как минимум уже 160 раз. В последнее время извержения Суфриера происходили в 1718, 1812, 1902 и 1979. К югу от него расположена цепь постепенно понижающихся конусов потухших вулканов. Его склоны (крутые западные и более пологие восточные) покрыты густыми влажными тропическими лесами, а многочисленные горные потоки образуют сложную систему рек и озер (даже в кратере есть небольшое вулканическое озеро). Многие речные потоки были прерваны вулканической деятельность, поэтому на склонах нередки «сухие реки», чьи русла были перегорожены потоками лавы. thumb|right|200px|Карта Сент-Винсента и Гренадин Центральная часть острова покрыта лесами, образована она невысокими отрогами горных массивов, изрезанных глубокими и плодородными долинами, многие из которых увенчаны конусами боковых жерл Суфриера, вроде долины Месопотамия и ограничивающего её с севера пика Бономм (970 м). Пляжи острова покрыты чёрным вулканическим песком; исключение составляют белые песчаные пляжи на южной оконечности острова. Острова архипелага Гренадины отличаются малыми размерами, они также имеют вулканическое происхождение. Эта группа крохотных скалистых островов и рифов, тянущихся от главного острова на юг, едва возвышается над поверхностью воды (максимальная высота группы — 6 м). Самый большой из них — Бекия, имеет площадь всего 18 км², а самый маленький — безымянный риф между Кариока и Юнионом — всего 1,5 м². Многие острова Гренадин сухи и покрыты лишь кустарником, и очень немногие имеют собственные источники пресной воды или постоянное население. Зачастую окаймлены коралловыми рифами. Рифы Тобаго имеют коралловое происхождение и представляют собой цепочку крохотных островов, имеющих площадь всего по несколько акров каждый. Растительность здесь в основном травянистая, некоторые же острова и вовсе сухи и бесплодны. Климат тропический пассатный, влажный. Средниемесячные температуры мало меняются в течение года и колеблются в пределах от 24 до 28 °C. Среднегодовое количество осадков от 1500 мм (на юго-восточном побережье) до 3750 мм (на склонах гор, особенно в северной части). Наибольшее количество осадков (до 70 %) выпадает в период с мая-июля по ноябрь. Июль — самый влажный месяц в году, в это время дождь идет в среднем около 26 дней. Не редки и сильные ураганы. Сухой сезон длится с декабря по апрель-июнь, а апрель считается самым сухим месяцем в году — не более шести дождливых дней. Богата фауна птиц (вымирающий попугай сент-винсентский амазон, редкий подвид рыжегорлого дрозда-отшельника и др.). Прибрежные воды изобилуют рыбой, ракообразными и моллюсками. На островах в целях охраны природы действуют несколько лесных и орнитологических заказников…. Экономика Сент-Винсент и Гренадины интенсивно развивается как один из центров элитного туризма в регионе, делая ставку на фешенебельные частные курорты и активные виды отдыха. Особенно развит туризм на островах Сент-Винсент и Бекия. Это также важный финансовый центр Вест-Индии, привлекающий банки налоговыми льготами. Флаг Сент-Винсента и Гренадин относится к категории «удобных флагов», поэтому используется около 20 странами мира. В сельском хозяйстве основная культура бананы (37 % экспортной выручки); выращиваются также сахарный тростник, кокосовая пальма, овощи, табак, маниок, корнеплод маранта (по выращиванию которого Сент-Винсент и Гренадины занимают 1 место в мире). Производятся крахмал арроурута (главный производитель в мире), ром, сахар, пиво, молочные продукты, пальмовое масло. Переработка хлопка, копры. В промышленности развито производство мебели, одежды, сборка электроаппаратуры, изготовление теннисных ракеток. В 1999 году ВВП составлял 309 млн. долларов, то есть приблизительно 2,6 тыс. долларов на душу населения. Экономическое положение ухудшается, что связано с трудностями экспорта бананов, безработица достигла 22 %, в связи с чем экономически активное население мигрирует в другие региона Карибского бассейна, а также в Европу. Экспорт: бананы, мука аррорут, произведенная из корневищ маранты, теннисные ракетки (в страны Карибского сообщества, Великобританию, США). Импорт: продовольствие, машины и оборудование, продукцию химической промышленности, в том числе удобрения, топливо (из США, стран Карибского сообщества, Великобритании). Сальдо внешнеторгового баланса отрицательное. Экономика страны в значительной степени зависит от внешней помощи. Население Численность населения — 104,6 тыс. (оценка на июль 2009). * Годовая убыль населения — 0,34 % (высокий уровень эмиграции из страны). * Рождаемость — 15,3 на 1000 (фертильность — 1,98 рождений на женщину); * Смертность — 6,9 на 1000; * Эмиграция — 11,8 на 1000. * Средняя продолжительность жизни — 71,8 года у мужчин, 75,5 лет у женщин. Этно-расовый состав: негры 66 %, мулаты 19 %, индийцы 6 %, белые 4 %, индейцы-карибы 2 %, другие 3 %. Официальный язык английский. Распространёны также местный язык криоли с английской основой (преимущественно у молодёжи), патуа — местный диалект французского языка (у старшего поколения). Почти половина жителей острова принадлежит англиканской церкви (47 %); среди других верующих — методисты (28 %), католики (13 %), адвентисты и индуисты. Городское население составляет 47 %. Культура Прочие вопросы Транспорт Общая протяженность автодорог около 1000 км, треть из них имеет твердое покрытие. Основной морской порт – Кингстаун. Под флагом Сент-Винсента и Гренадин ходят суда 20 стран. Действуют 6 аэропортов, крупнейший из них — международный аэропорт Эрнос-Вейл — находится близ Кингстауна. Железнодорожное сообщение отсутствует. Образование. Имеется Педагогический институт и технический колледж. Профсоюзы. Национальное движение трудящихся, Объединённый союз рабочих и Союз трудящихся Сент-Винсента и Гренадин. Вооруженные силы. Кроме полиции, включающую спецподразделения, имеются части береговой охраны. Примечания Ссылки * * Категория:Островные государства Категория:Унитарные государства af:St. Vincent en die Grenadines an:Sant Vicent y as Granadinas ar:سانت فنسينت والجرينادينز arz:سانت فينسينت و الجرينادينز ast:San Vicente y les Granadines bat-smg:Sent Vinsents ėr Grėnadinā bcl:San Vincente asin an Granadinas be-x-old:Сьвяты Вінцэнт і Грэнадзіны bg:Сейнт Винсент и Гренадини bn:সেন্ট ভিনসেন্ট ও গ্রেনাডাইন দ্বীপপুঞ্জ bo:སེན་ཊི་བིན་སེན་ཊི་དང་གི་རི་ན་ཌིན་སི། bpy:সেন্ট ভিনসেন্ট বারো গ্রেনাডাইন bs:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini ca:Saint Vincent i les Grenadines ceb:Saint Vincent ug ang Grenadines crh:Seynt Vinsent ve Grenadinler cs:Svatý Vincenc a Grenadiny cy:Saint Vincent a'r Grenadines da:Saint Vincent og Grenadinerne de:St. Vincent und die Grenadinen dsb:Saint Vincent a Grenadiny dv:ސަންތި ވިސެންޓޭ އަދި ގުރެނާޑީން ee:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines el:Άγιος Βικέντιος και Γρεναδίνες en:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines eo:Sankta Vincento kaj Grenadinoj es:San Vicente y las Granadinas et:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiinid eu:Saint Vincent eta Grenadinak fa:سنت وینسنت و گرنادین‌ها fi:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiinit fiu-vro:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiiniq fr:Saint-Vincent-et-les Grenadines frp:Sant-Vincent-et-les Grenadenes fy:Sint Vincent en de Grenadinen ga:San Uinseann agus na Greanáidíní gd:Naomh Bhionsant agus Eileanan Greanadach gl:San Vicente e Granadinas - Saint Vincent and the Grenadines gv:Noo Winsen as ny Grenadeenyn he:סנט וינסנט והגרנדינים hi:संत विन्सेंट और ग्रेनाडाइन्स hif:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines hr:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini ht:Sen Vensan ak Grenadin hu:Saint Vincent és a Grenadine-szigetek hy:Սենթ Վինսենթ և Գրենադիններ id:Saint Vincent dan Grenadines io:St Vincent e Grenadini is:Sankti Vinsent og Grenadíneyjar it:Saint Vincent e Grenadine ja:セントビンセント・グレナディーン jv:Saint Vincent lan Grenadines ka:სენტ-ვინსენტი და გრენადინები kn:ಸೇಂಟ್ ವಿನ್ಸೆಂಟ್ ಮತ್ತು ಗ್ರೆನಡೀನ್ಸ್ ko:세인트빈센트 그레나딘 ku:Saint Vincent û Granada kw:Sen Vinsent ha'n Ynysow Grenadinek lb:Saint Vincent an d'Grenadinen lij:San Vinçenzo e Grenadinn-e lmo:San Vincenz e Grenadin ln:Santu Vicent mpé Granadines lt:Sent Vinsentas ir Grenadinai lv:Sentvinsenta un Grenadīnas mk:Свети Винсент и Гренадини ml:സെയ്ന്റ് വിൻസന്റ് ഗ്രനഡീൻസ് mr:सेंट व्हिन्सेंट आणि ग्रेनेडीन्स ms:Saint Vincent dan Grenadines nah:San Vicente īhuān in Granadinas nds:St. Vincent un de Grenadinen nl:Saint Vincent en de Grenadines nn:Saint Vincent og Grenadinane no:Saint Vincent og Grenadinene nov:Sankte Vinsent e li Grenadines oc:Sant Vincenç e las Grenadinas os:Сент-Винсент æмæ Гренадинтæ pl:Saint Vincent i Grenadyny pms:San Vincens e Grenadin-e ps:سېنټ وېنسېنټ او ګرېناډينز pt:São Vicente e Granadinas ro:Sfântul Vincenţiu şi Grenadinele sah:Сент Винсент уонна Гренадиннар scn:Saint Vincent e Grenadine sh:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini simple:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines sk:Svätý Vincent a Grenadíny sl:Saint Vincent in Grenadine sq:Shën Vincenti dhe Grenadinet sr:Свети Винсент и Гренадини sv:Saint Vincent och Grenadinerna sw:Saint Vincent na Grenadini ta:செயிண்ட். வின்செண்ட் கிரெனேடின்ஸ் th:ประเทศเซนต์วินเซนต์และเกรนาดีนส์ tl:San Vicente at ang Kagranadinahan tr:Saint Vincent ve Grenadinler ug:سېنت ۋىنسېنت ۋە گرېنادىن ئاراللىرى uk:Сент-Вінсент і Гренадини ur:سینٹ وینسینٹ و گریناڈائنز uz:Saint Vincent va Grenadinlar vi:Saint Vincent và Grenadines vo:Saluda-Vinsenteän e Grenadineäns war:San Vincente ngan an Grenadines wo:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines xal:Сенвинсентин болн Гренадин Орн yo:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines zh:圣文森特和格林纳丁斯 zh-min-nan:Sèng Vincent kap Grenadines